


Everybody needs a break sometimes (Even though they might be too stubborn to realise)

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff prompt, Gen, LLF Comment Project, post xing conflict, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: A short fluff fic in which Kouren is more than tired of the Stars' bickering and Tao is seeing straight through her sister's stubbornness.





	Everybody needs a break sometimes (Even though they might be too stubborn to realise)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: fluff  
> Something sweet, like platonic cuddles, or one character giving a back-rub to another one, or anything like this. Form and cast of your choice. Bonus points for the most unexpected plot, setting or characters. 
> 
> AN: Not a very unexpected plot, but the love and care between siblings runs deep

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she heard the padding of footsteps behind her fade in response to the growing distance between herself and the visitors, she sighed.

The meeting was finally over and the Stars were dismissed. There had been an endless row of meetings, planning, and focusing on unifying the nation again ever since she had officially stepped in as the Queen. Furthermore, as soon as she would step out of the office there would be a never-ending string of requests of audiences from nobles. All of them trying to gain favour by endless flatter and chattering, and she could not simply chase them away. She needed them. Repairing prior damage done and preparing for the future was exhausting, and yet she could not allow herself to relax, not yet at least.

Determined to get through at least a couple more reports before the migraine took over completely, she picked up the bundle in front of her.

“Honestly, sister. I can practically _see_ your headache," Tao commented in a scolding tone. "Biting the heads off the generals is not going to help anyone. You’re letting your tiredness get the better of you. You should have a rest.”

Kouren almost jumped in her seat, and then immediately ground her teeth against the jolting pain behind her eyes from the sudden movement. When had Tao snuck back in, and more importantly, how could she have missed it? She thought Tao had left with the rest of the group and was sure she hadn’t heard anyone re-enter. 

Dropping back in her seat, she grimaced and muttered that it wasn’t her fault that Vold and Algira couldn’t be in the same room for more than a minute before they started bickering, and that she sometimes just had a little bit less patience with the two idiots than normal. Yotaka wasn’t helping either, with his ridiculous grudge against Vold. Though her protest fell on deaf ears. Tao clearly held no plans of letting her sister get away that easily.

“Don’t look at me like that, sister. I know you said you wanted to be alone, but you looked so tired. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Here allow me,” Tao explained and stepped in behind the desk and nudged at Kouren’s chair to get her to move it around so that she was facing Tao. Letting both her eyes and neck drop, Kouren obediently followed. Her sister seemed to know exactly when the headaches would occur, and she had the most amazing touch to soothe the pounding behind Kouren’s eyes.

A few minutes passed in silence while Tao’s fingers ghostly moved across Kouren’s face, finding pressure spots and massaging them with trained expertise. As she felt the tension drain, leaving behind a pleasant weariness, another sigh slipped by as the recent lack of sleep started to catch up to her. It wasn’t that she purposely neglected her health; it was more that there never seemed to be enough time.

Once Tao withdrew after a few more minutes of the massage Kouren opened her eyes and smiled gratefully. She did feel a lot better and thought she should put the renewed energy to good use by managing the last reports in front of her.

Tao, however, had apparently other plans. As if she could read Kouren’s thoughts, Tao shook her head. “Na-uh, come on now. No more reports for the day," she coaxed, grinning. "I arranged for some tea in the garden, come on. You need some fresh air,” Tao finished and pulled at Kouren’s sleeve to get her to move.

Raising her eyebrow at the stubborn forcefulness of her little sister, she could not help but smile.

It’s just how it was.

Family takes care of each other, whether you want them to or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Short comments
> 
> Long comments
> 
> Questions
> 
> Constructive criticism
> 
> “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
